The Day that I Truly Died by Uchiha S: A retelling
by Heaven2Hell
Summary: Sasuke, 14 years old, mature and stoic he seems to lack the fears natural to any child. Is this child too adult - to cry, to laugh, to feel... to be human. Angst. Secret love The Blonde . Angst.
1. Chapter 1

"The Day that I Truly Died."

( )=Sasuke's thoughts

It was yesterday and from the alarm ringing off I knew it was past noon. For days I was unable to wake myself up before this time. I guess that the reason I stayed up late was because I was having the most beautiful dream. It was not one of lively Sakura trees, green grass and a pond filled with water so blue that it could only be formed by a person with an artistic hand. I use to dream only of water of gliding and being one with the water. I would be floating in the blue seas of a creek that would gently sway me left and right. Then I would imagine a repeat of that particular day. I would recall one scene with a boy and me laughing about something children laugh about. I would remember a woman kissing my cheek and saying "I love you". After hearing those words you immediately think that you and that person will always be together. Sadly, I do not dream of this anymore. I dream of blackness. It was nothing but darkness with no other color penetrating my senses. When I close my eyes in the sunlight I see no colors; blue, green, red. I wish that I could see red the most. The ruby color symbolizes passion, anger, shyness, and life because it is the color that runs through your veins and gives you life. God I feel so alone. After my family's demise I did not trust anyone anymore. I pushed away the people who cared about me thinking that I do not deserve their kindness. I dreamed of either black or me standing by their grave crying.

I wish someone would take my life. I yearn to be with my family so much but I know that I must live to avenge them. This is the reason I am going to Orochimaru Naruto. I have to do this one deed even though it will taint what is left of my soul. I know you Naruto, you would say "Sasuke-teme don't shut us in the dark. You're my friend and I will not have you throwing your life away just to bring upon more unhappiness."

The raven hair boy watches the unmoving form of the blonde child. Sasuke lowered himself to the ground and stared into the closed eyes of his bubbly friend.

"Oh Naruto if only you had let me leave the way I wanted. Our confrontation later that day would have spared you any more hurt."

The boy gets up and turns away as tears streak down his face whether it be from the rain or his soul crying out forgive me.

He walks through the dark forest reminiscing about the good old days. He recalls the fallen blonde boy being punched in the head by a pink hair girl for saying something about Sasuke being a bastard. He laughs when he is reminded of Itachi doting on him. After he sprained his ankle his brother gave him a piggyback ride or, watching Itachi throw shurikens at the bull's-eye. He remembers a time he truly felt like a boy. It's funny because he told Naruto while fighting on the roof of the hospital that "he was done playing with these children". He might have been a twelve year old boy to the village, but he held no innocence that a boy of that age would have. After his parents demise he was no longer the son but a man with a forgotten history. It is forgotten because he has no one to reminisce with about memories of the past. He could not tell Itachi that he felt sad or alone because Itachi was the one who destroyed everything that held meaning to him. The black mark on Sasuke's neck spread over his face. He could no longer trust anyone enough to share secrets or fond memories.

(But you did find someone.)

Sasuke stopped walking and looked toward the bright yellow light poking out from white clouds. The saffron light and blue sky was a reminder of something he missed.

"I guess that he will always be with me in spirit. He always had a certain appeal that made people feel good about him or herself."

He wiped the rainwater from his forehead.

"It is gone."

The silver emblem represented childhood and home. It was everywhere throughout his travels whether it be blowing in the wind or falling from a branch. The leaf mark on his forehead was a silent commitment he made to the village and its people. He might have detached himself from the Leaf Village family but he can never completely detach himself his roots. The mention of his surname forces him to realize that he brought dishonor to his clan for abandoning what he sworn to protect. His family has to forgive him for joining Orochimaru because he needs to avenge them somehow. Everyone in the Leaf Village believes that he is turning back on his friends and family. The people of the village pressured him into thinking that it is his destiny to avenge the Uchiha Clan but, the village never dreamed that he would go to Orochimaru, the father of all pedophiles. I mean it is one thing to be a traitor but to blindly walk to someone with his history and ask him to be your mentor that is just bad decision making. The Ninja Academy should have preached to the children about what happens to a person that gets derange from power.

(Where the Hell is Orochimaru? Isn't he supposed to appear now?)

Then he heard the voice. He looked at the sky and around the forest area but no one was there.

"This feels like some cheesy movie. So what do I do now raise my hands up to the sky and then the snake man will appear in the shadows and then have me walk through a tree which is really a tunnel."

Sasuke jumped at the sound of a twig breaking.

(Here we go.) His hand dove toward his pouch filled with kunais. Sasuke jumped high into the tree looking from left to right to see if anyone was in view.

"Meow."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and leans back against the tree with his legs cross.

"If Orochimaru wants me then he will seek me. Besides I thought that he really would have come out of the shadows and, do some hand signs and then bing boom pa there he is riding on a snake."

"Sasuke." The voice whispered.

"I will guide you to my lair just feel my power in you."

Sasuke's narrow eyebrows creased the lines on his face.

The sapphire eye boy grumbles "Feel my power in you".

"How dare you mock me, you insolent…" Sasuke rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'll just go somewhere else." The snake man lowers his eyes to the ground and holds out his arms. His eyes widen as if he was a child wanting to be picked up.

"Wait! I'm just kizzing.

Sasuke visibly shivered at the pronunciation of the word "kidding".

"Whatever, which… what did you say?

"Kizzing"

As Orochimaru said the word his long tongue came out and lapped at his own lips. Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"Kidding." Sasuke held his head up high when saying the word.

"Kizzing." The ghostly colored man waves his arms above his head making an s-shape. Then he crosses his hands and shakes his head from side to side as the black pupil shrinks into a slit. As Orochimaru does this Sasuke takes a couple of steps back and listens to his inner child.

(He's a superfreak. Runaway Sasuke-teme!).

"What would I do if he really acted that weird? Should I stay with this lunatic and hope for the best. I sacrificed everything I had to make this avenger mission possible. I am grateful that Kakashi taught me the chidori but who knew that I would have used such a powerful weapon on Naruto of all people. I can see me punching, wacking, ignoring, teasing, playing, touching, grinding… but I am digressing again. For every move I make I create my own destiny. I am only going to get better if I train with someone who is not a Sharingan wielder but with a known reputation for abducting children and scaring a very scary woman in long socks and, a trench coat. As you can see I made a very wise decision. I did not even think about my mentor's fashion line. I look like I am wearing a huge pajama shirt and high-water pants. It is still better than what he has got going on. He is wearing a sack with a rope around his waist like some hillbilly. Sorry I am doing it again."

"No, really what happened in the forest was that I just knew where I was going. I walked until I found a temple. Before you ask let me remind you that I was walking for days only stopping to rest for a few hours per day because the Leaf's Anbu were after me. At times I felt like returning to the Leaf Village but I knew I could not. I murdered the only person that I could ever have… It was always about his life and progression that spurred me to remain number one. Now, he is a martyr of our friendship and our past. I can never return home, because my soul is corrupt. My hands are red from pain and bloodlust. If, I am forgiven then maybe the tears and sweat flowing away from their bodies might clear the blood that has stained my hands. My destiny after fighting my brother is to live knowing that I will be hunted for the rest of my life. Finding the Sound territory is my only future now."

( I know this sounds very dark but what other choices do I have. I hated being me for a long time now because I have to keep reliving these truths of my life. I wake up bathing in a sea of salty water and then finding the Heavens leaking like an open scar. The ruby liquid drops in big puddles turning the green forest black as charcoal.

"Ahhh!" I did not care if any one was around. I just screamed and started punching a tree until my knuckles were covered in purple and blue welts.

"Where is that conjuring, Hokage murdering jackass?"

I cannot just go into…

(Where am I?… I'm near Cloud Village, right? All right let me look at the map.)

He points to a blue line leading straight toward a creek. The red line about 25 feet next to it is a big mound of purple.

Right, now I am lost. According to this I should have turned back about 15 ft ago. You would think that at least one of the Sound ninjas would have given me a map of their hideout. I was stuck in a bucket for four hours so, how the hell was I going to know where to go.

"Wait a minute did you not have a map with you."

"Surprisingly I did."

(Where, it is not like you have any pockets in your short shorts. Who wears short shorts, my man wears short)

"Anyway, so I decided for the first time in about two weeks that it was okay to go to town. I really thought this out if I was in a tavern or some inn then maybe I could hear something about the Sound Village and where it might be. Before I entered town I thought it be wise to disguise myself just in case the Leaf ninja are around. As soon as I entered town I put on my disguise. It consisted of a blonde wig and knee length black shorts and a black t-shirt. I am wearing a blonde wig because no one would suspect that Sasuke would ever go blonde besides it does not remind you of anyone in particular.

The tavern was made out of fallen branches but surprisingly the roof was made out of stone. Sasuke moved to the corner of the large tavern slowly working his way through the crowd of people watching and listening as if his ear was pressed against a wall.

"When I saw that bootylicious flesh I just had to grab it."

He moved slowly yet quickly enough to avoid being recognized as a snoop. He hesitated a couple of times wanting to turn away from this loud boisterous scene to go back to the quiet life of listening to crickets and watching the fire flies dance around the woods with the colors reflecting those of the dawn. He half listen to the people around him and continued to move until his back pressed up against a wall. He looked out of the window and saw beauty in its finest. The sun's reddish gold hue blended with the fluffy pink clouds that erased the trail left by the golden sphere. He opened his mouth in silence wondering if he should ask the bar maids if there was any available work. As he left the river he recalled staring into the closed eyes of his… friend, and then it hit on him days later that he left his equipment and provisions during the fight between Naruto and that white haired man. To the people here he might seem bored but on the inside his mind was buzzing like a bee around a flower. He thought of maybe working here would let him reach his goal of finding Orochimaru. At the same time his gut told him to leave this place and quickly. He recalled listening to his gut and not the voice in his head that urged him to kill Sakura. It did not matter that she was holding her heart out to him. He had to do something to make sure she did not get in his way. He could not kill her because she was weak emotionally. Those feelings she had put her in danger all of the time.

" I hear voices too. Yet, the voice sounded more like a beast roaring before it struck its prey. "Kill her Sasuke! Do it now." When he heard the voice he knew that something was not normal. I think Kakashi put a seal on me to delay me from finding Orochimaru. The seal Kakashi put on me diminished my ki which really pissed me off. Kakashi did not know that my second motive was to kill Orochimaru. I will kill him after I learned everything I can from that guy whose skin is as white as chalk. Eventually Sasuke walks until it became so dark he could not see his own hand. He then looks up at the dark sky and realizes that it is a bit dangerous to be traveling in the dark. Besides for him to see anything he would have to make a fire. If he did that then someone might see or follow him back to his campsite. The luminescent moon was not there to support him even though it promised to always be there with him to help him on his perilous journey. Sasuke feels around the dark forest and then decides to run up the biggest tree he could find so he can have no one attack him without being in the open. After the 20 feet climb he decides to sit on the thickest tree branch. He then pulls out a small jade box covered with big sapphire blue drops. He flips the box around until he sees a silver crank. Before he turns the crank he reads the inscription written in silver handwriting.

_To my beautiful baby boy do not ever doubt my love for you. You will always be first in my heart. If I die before while you are sleeping remember that I will become the moon and forever watch you until I am reincarnated._

Sasuke turns the crank and smiles at the beat da…la… da…la…purr. Da.. la… purr

A figure of a woman wearing a black and silver satiny dress appears awaiting a white dove to land on her hand so she could kiss it with her ruby lips.

_It is okay to sleep my little baby _

_because mommy is protecting you while you sleep,_

_I live to watch you soar like this little bird in my palm, _

_This dove sings a message to you after I am gone, _

_She says Sasuke we will be at peace one day,_

_But until then you must be strong and remember that I will be there _

_Watching over you like God watches over me,_

_So I will continue watching over you in the form of the a star,_

_You will know which star is me because I glow like the sun,_

_Now that I am apart of your memory do not let me die in your heart _

As the tune plays on tears trickle down Sasuke's cheeks as he sucks in a hard breathe now and again. On this night Sasuke dreams of what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2_ My Brother_

The sky brightens to a navy blue indicating that it is almost time for Sasuke to begin his search. It is odd that the morning crept up on him. He was again dreaming of the void in his heart yet for an odd reason he saw a bit of light. He did not see a vision of his family spurring him on, not like that would ever happen. He is going to the murderous man who tried to destroy his home time and time again. But the song his mother sang to him made him think about her as if she was standing next to him again.

So, he dreamt of wandering around in an area with yellow grass that was illuminated by the sun and flowers; daisies, lilies. The air was thick with perfume of the magnolia tree and he was lying on the long stem grass sleeping. He then heard someone calling him.

"Sasuke"

He opened his eyes and watch as the tree branch came plunging down on top of him. He clenched his eyes shut and moved his hands over his head awaiting the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a long lock of straight black hair and a lightly muscle back.

"It's you!" Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and said in a whisper "You came back."

The man threw the branch away and offered a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the taller man in wonder before putting his hand in his.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke nodded his head slowly and allowed the older man to pull himself up. He saw the sunlight through blurry eyes. He began walking side by side with the man down the dirt path.

"I thought… I thought you left me for good." The man turned to face Sasuke and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I thought you hated our family. You did everything in your power to separate yourself from us." The man says nothing and continues walking. He then pulls the shorter boy under his arm and scratches his head with his knuckles.

"Do not speak so ill of me. It is my job to protect our family. Today our family experiences a great lost. We must stay together to overcome our differences and make our family even stronger."

As Sasuke's face turns red he averts his eyes from the man and instead focuses it on his own two feet. He felt ashamed somehow. Yes, it is true that they are family but they mostly value the ones that they find to be useful to their cause. They never could stand for weakness or insubordination for anyone especially from those they favor.

"Yeah… you are right …will you forgive me". Sasuke says before he loses his nerve to continue walking alongside with this man that had betrayed him in so many ways, yet despite his unfaithfulness he will continue to honor him as his elder.

They walk until they reach a large mansion decorated in black and white, with the Uchiha emblem standing out with its blood red moon. When he opened the door he immediately notice all the members of his family gathered around a casket. He pushed aside some of the people and stared and almost threw up.

The woman in the casket looked like a porcelain doll from a distance. She was flawless as the moon that we observe from our own window, but up close we saw blood frothing from her lips. Sasuke leans further into the casket of his beloved mother and notices that she is slightly twitching. Sasuke lays his hand on his mother's shoulder and gently rocks her from side to side.

"Mother! … What…How can you… Mama!" He flung his hands over his mother's faced and pressed his fingertips into her mouth trying to pry it open. The two large men in the front wrapped their arms around his waist and legs. Yet, despite the strength of the two men the boy was able to wrapped his arms around his mother's body. Then Sasuke felt pain and liquid running down his back. He turned around and saw his brother removing a long blade from him.

"w…ww..www…Y." Itachi tilts his head to the side and laughs a dark chuckle.

"I am only fulfilling your wish little brother."

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "www… wish"

"I saw your pain and decided to take it away from you." Itachi removes the blade from his brother and wipes the blood off on his brother's suit. After this he turns on his heel and walks down the red carpet and then turns around.

"Now there is no one left for me to get the boy". He opens gently opens and closes the glass door. Despite Sasuke's injury he removes himself from the bloody casket and watches as the golden sun dips in the sky almost as if it were wounded. The golden sphere's movement started to stagger as if it were wounded. The white background of the sky was beginning to tint from a cotton candy pink to a fiery red and then Sasuke heard a scream and the red sky turned black extinguishing the flame of life.

Sasuke started thrashing about on the thick tree branch and in one instant begins plummeting toward the ground. If Sasuke did not wakeup then he really will never awaken again. Sasuke's arms fell limp above his head as if he were as heavy as a rock. Then red eyes open and he takes his kunai from his pouch and sticks it into the tree. He grunted as the kunai gradually slid slower until it stopped completely. He used his other hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"I am such an idiot. I thought that I was over him. I had to choose this night to think about that fucking asshole. He is the cause of all my pain and… GODDAMIT. " He jumped onto the tree branches and headed toward the ground. When he got to the bottom he begins punching the tree until his knuckles stings and starts to bleeds.

"I HATE YOU!" He jumps high into the air and rips off one of the tree's long branches. He then proceeds to beat the tree again and again.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! WHAT AM I FUCKING RETARDED? YOU WOULD THINK THAT IN A DREAM YOU WOULD BE MY BIG BROTHER. THE PRIDE OF THE UCHIHA CLAN BUT, NO YOU JUST TOOK YOUR SNEAKY MANIPULATIVE SELF TO ANOTHER LEVEL! As he hits the tree the bark begins to shower over his body leaving white patches as if it were a bruise.

WHY DIDN'T I SEE THE SIGNS BEFORE?" He then rips a kunai from his belt and uses it to scratch up the tree leaving dents. He then opens his mouth and presses his palms together and white lighting appears over his arm. He then slams his arm into the tree and watches as the energy eats away at the trees flesh.

"Foolish little brother the Uchiha family is the elite of all ninja." Sasuke envisions the days when Itachi still had kind black eyes that spoke of honor and duty. He rewinds back to a time when Itachi was the brother who carried him on his back as if they were father and son. Sasuke remembers a time when he felt excitement for being apart of the family whose legacy was to protect.

"_Runaway and fear me Sasuke _" The pieces of bark flies off the tree as branches begin splintering into little pieces.( His voice does not sound evil or cruel yet he is doing horrible things.)

"Father it would mean so much to Sasuke for you to attend Sasuke's first day of school". His low tone and smile seem like a distant memory. His sincerity and concern for his little brother seems so genuine.

"_You will not be able to defeat me unless you learn to hate."_ The sound of chirping birds seem to peck at the tree until it is hanging on its final root between life and death. The long hair boy still carries the child on his back and pointing at the huge white wooden buildings decorated with the red and white fan.

"One day you will grow up and assume your responsibilities to preserve the clan." Sasuke then feels pressure on his legs. The bigger hands are sinking into the tender flesh causing rivets of blood to pour down the leg. He is then grabbed by the leg and thrown off of Itachi's back. Itachi points a bloody finger at Sasuke as a long tongue reaches down to lick the blood off of his fingers.

"_Hate little brother can only be achieved if you remove everything that is connected to love." _"AHHHHH!" The energy around his arm begins to disappear and he stands there breathing heavily.

When Sasuke in the surreal world hits the dirt road the tree falls and the sound of the birds chirping is no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

The baby blue sky begins to form streaks in the black sky while the flawless moon pushes aside the blue clouds to announce its presence in the realm called earth. The night was echoless. There was no mosquitoes buzzing or, grasshoppers rubbing there legs together. It was a very peaceful for the night because everyone was still sleeping, including the dark hair boy lying on his back without breathing. His chest was not rising as though he was in the throes of a peaceful sleep but it was not the heavy breathing from a nightmare. He was still, not even a single twitch admitted that he was alive. Then he sat up and started walking with his arms in front of him.

"Sss Sasuke Uchihahh. Come to mee noow " The voice whispers. Sasuke's eyes open and instead of the onyx eyes that we are use to seeing it is blood red. His pupil slits into three commas each one providing its own story.

"_Yess Sasuke, hate_. _You are so much stronger when you are angry_." Sasuke is seen pulling on a brown hair boy's arms with his foot pressed in the middle of the boy's back. Then the brown hair boy morphs into a redhead who is being shot by flames.

"_That's right Uchiha show me how powerful you are._" Sasuke face begins to be covered in black spots.

"You are weak Uchiha!"A tall, lanky boy dressed in green spandex punches Sasuke in the kidneys causing him to fall forward.

"YOU ARE WEAK!" Sasuke quickly maneuvers his body so he is sitting on the ball of his feet. He then moves into a hand stand and kicks out both his legs causing the other boy to stumble back and hold his chest.

"Not bad Uchiha, not bad at all!" The boy in green spandex wipes the spit from the side of his moth and then sticks a thumbs up smiles.

"You may look like a weakling but you sure know how to hit them where it hurts. " A light glows around the boy in a green suit making him seem as if he were pale. The boy's teeth lengthen into sharp canines while his left side of his green suit turned brown. When the light faded Sasuke noticed that another head had grown on the left side of the other boy's body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stared head on despite the appearance of this monstrosity.

"Who or should I say what are you?" The creature's tongue slithered out its mouth and licked its lips. On a closer inspection of its face Sasuke notices a black hole where its other eye should be.

Sasuke throws four shurikens toward the creature and miraculously hits all of its vitals points without any interference. The creature smiles and then without warning Sasuke's weapons are thrown back toward him

"YOU ARE WEAK!" They continue chanting these words as a bloodied Sasuke struggles to get up. He points his hand on the ground and the sound of birds chirping over flows the chanting. He then knocks out Lee and then Gaara but they just disappear only to reappear

"You are pathetic Uchiha." Sasuke tries to summon the energy but he collapses. The figures of the two boys move toward him and then start kicking and hitting him.

"You really are pathetic Uchiha. What's wrong? Can't little baby defend himself?

"Oh, I don't know maybe he needs his mommy!"

"He'll never be as strong as his brother

What an utter disappointment for the Uchiha family." Sasuke moves to his hands his knees using one of his hands to hold his ribs

"I'll.. show …you. I"LL SHOW YOU ALL."

He wakes up again with bloodshot eyes and begins throwing punches and kicks at the two ninjas who are taunting him, but the figures dart away laughing. He stumbles a few times on his race to follow the quick ninjas while jumping from tree to tree.

"Sasuke! Where has all your youthful energy gone?" Sasuke leans against the tree panting. He takes a deep breath before putting his fingers together and breathing fire from his lungs. The fire incinerates the tree until there is only a burnt matchstick left. Seeing Lee from an angle Sasuke again takes a deep breath only to have Gaara's sand trap Sasuke's legs and mouth. Sasuke tries to move his legs but they would not budge. Then fire stars begin flying from the right side causing Gaara to dodge to the left. When Gaara curls his fingers to shatter Sasuke's bones Sasuke comes out from behind Lee and throws shurikens at Gaaara which, ties Gaara against a tree. The hologram of Sasuke in Gaara's trap disappears. The figure of Lee and Gaara begin to fade as the light comes out which temporarily blinds Sasuke's eyes. As the dawn begins create cracks in the sky Rock Lee uses the light to his advantage and kicks Sasuke off of the tree. As Sasuke plummets towards the ground he quickly spins his body to bounce off on one of the trees and lands a punch to Lee's face. Lee falls back from the impact and falls off of the tree. Sasuke watches Lee plummeting toward the earth but does nothing. He knew that he had warned Naruto not to come after him because they were apart of the obstacles in his way to finally get revenge while condemning his own soul.

Sasuke sits up and winces at the light pouring down on his face. He stays on the earth for a few minutes breathing heavily.

"It can't be. I mean why them and now. I just detach myself from the village so---wait a minute does this mean I have to get rid of these people that I had cared about in a time where I knew love. I CAN'T DO THAT! Or can I? Damn."

The royal blue sky and the glow from the white moon were the first signs of daylight. He moved like an arrow thin yet powerful enough to cause injury to anyone that crosses his path. He knew that going to the source of all his woes did not seem like a well thought out plan. Sasuke was always known for being calculating and for thinking things through to the last fault.

After that he picks up his backpack and begins walking in some direction. He did not have a watch or compass with him save the small little map he had of the current villages. Though he had a map he did not know where he was or what his goals are for this day. He knows that he must find Orochimaru but, everything seemed hopeless. If he cannot find the snake man then he will have to go to the only place said pedophile would search for him.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous ideas that I have ever had. Besides, how am I going to get through the village's gatekeepers without arising any suspicion? " Sasuke smirks. I guess I am going to have to disguise myself as someone well liked. Before I begin anything (growl) I need to find some food.

The water rushes down the rock slowly eroding it to the size of a pebble. The cloudy day reflected his mood. He heard a bird chirping now and then. He knew this was a good place to stop because of the smell. It seemed uninhabitable by humans because if it were the water would be green and thick with the pure scent of death or dying with a lot of flies and spiders ewww.

"Well of course it would humans are more ferocious than the beasts we hunt."Sasuke kicks a rock and watches as it bounces off the dirt road watching as it finally settles in a ditch.

"Look at you. Out of all the rocks only you have been cast aside to fend for yourself. I mean look at you you're too small to threaten others… " He leans his face toward the rock.

"Oh lookie here you have a friend. You're like two peas in a pod. What's that… you two will be able to fend off the foreign elements together. Hahaha! YOU'RE WRONG! So wrong! C'mon do you two really think that the both of you will remain together forever! If I step on you will your little pal defend you." Sasuke lifts his leg knee off the ground and crushes the rock.

"You still think you will be together." He puts pressure on the foot covering the rock

"Then you two shall die together." He puts his foot on top of the rock standing next to it. He then lifts his foot off of the other rock and notices that it was not a rock but a clump of dirt.

"Oh, now I see. You two were best-friends but one of you could not have summoned up the courage to tell each other the truth. It was a lie! That makes you a liar and liars will burn for all eternity. "

"But… a friend is a friend. They fight and care for you. They make the world seem not as dark. God why me of all the people in this cruel paradise have to be the blunt of your anger. I was given happiness and then it was stripped from me like a blanket off of a lamb. Is it my existence to be alone … forever". Tears run down Sasuke's face.

"Well screw you! Screw you all! I am going to be happy even if I have to snatch the sun out of the sky to do it" He runs from the clearing and jumps off of the cliff. As he soars in the air he sees a blonde hook his arm around Sasuke's neck. Then he sees a girl with strawberry hair glaring at the blonde on his knees declaring his love. He then remembers the blonde lying unconscious on the ground and the rain pouring down his face. Then Sasuke hits the water face first and sinks to the bottom.

Sasuke closes his eyes once more and watches as the golden light casts a shadow of doubt in his heart. The sun's bright colors shift from different hues of red, green, blue, violet until it gradually began to darken into a void of no return. Sasuke then thrusts his right arm out of the water to grab the arm of the one he called friend. Sasuke gasps as the tan hand pulls him out of the water. The water that had imprisoned Sasuke begins to harden under his feet. Sasuke still afraid of looking into the eyes of his savior Sasuke instead stares at the warm hand firmly holding his own arm.

"You…you don't have to look at me if… if you don't want too." The girlish voice said softly. As Sasuke begins to turn around the boy immediately lets go of Sasuke only to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Why?... What are you afraid of? I know that you think I do not feel the pain that is swimming in you. Yet… I know what it is like to lose the only one that loves you for being you." Tears begin to run down Sasuke's face as he removes the hands from around his waist.

"FINE BE THAT WAY! You only think of yourself. Where is your compassion for those who suffered even more pain than you? Ever since your brother came back you feel that you need to prove yourself to be his better when in reality you are becoming just like him. When you lost that fight with your brother you became some power hungry creature, no you are not even an animal anymore because only a monster would team up with Orochimaru who not only destroys our home but who already made a pact with the devil himself and, you call me a dobe. Take a good look in the mirror because there is only one half witted ass that I see!" Sasuke slowly turns around to stare at the other boy with crimson eyes and hands molded into a tight fist.

"What do you know you dirty little peasant- where are you?!" Sasuke looks up into the mountains and around the proximity of water until he notices a shadow standing out in the water. Sasuke runs toward the shrouded figure breathing heavily as his feet splash into the river's surface.

"If you ever want to say that shit to me again then come out and face me like a man you cowering DOBE! Sasuke notices that a hunk of rock was missing from the mountain. The water was flooding into the gullies left from the previous fight a 2-4 weeks ago. Sasuke remembers a time when he sunk down to his knees to look into the pale face of his once best friend.

"I have to go home now." Tears were falling from Sasuke's eyes.

"_We're best-friends forever"._ The blonde boy extends his pinky to the dark hair boy. The dark hair boy stares at the dirty tan finger and he looked into those ocean eyes and felt the string extending from the blonde boys heart to connect to his own.

"Narrrr eee toooo!" He extends his hands above his head and as the air bubbling from his mouth hit the surface. He then floats to the surface as if he was embracing the serene part of death. He lays his hands across his chest and the light of the sun hits his face causing it to glow like an ember. He lays there quietly for a long time. From the birds chirping to the owls hooting it went from light to dark with no silence coming from within the soul confuse. He slept almost like Aurora when she was waiting for her prince to come and wake her from this deep sleep. The fish circled around him without ever touching him yet continuing on with their business. His eyes slowly open revealing brown eyes watching a white hair boy giggling. Sasuke sighed as he continues floating along the river.

"I understand now…I am going home."

"Not only for me to prove him wrong but to pay my last respects." The thought of Naruto being alive never entered Sasuke's mind. He knew the white burst of chi was so powerful that it left a deep cut around the boy's heart. Even if the cut was healed it would be impossible for Naruto to be a Shinobi anymore because he would still have that hole in his heart for when Sasuke abandon him.


End file.
